Seraba
by Asphalt-Cowgirl04
Summary: After a tragic event, Boost seeks help, but ends up getting it from a demon. Weird story, beware.........
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Cars or Pixar and I don't own any characters in this story. I own the carousel horse though. Just letting ppl know, this fic is rated between Teen and Mature cause there is gonna be some REALLY weird stuff in this story. (no sex or crap like that, but weird stuff) This chapter is kinda boring but enjoy anyway. Stuff does get better. I suck at writing intros  

Chapter 1

Boost had been out all night with his gang and he couldn't wait to go home. He drove down his neighborhood and to his apartment and went inside. Just as he got inside, something didn't feel right. The apartment was quiet, dark and the smell of his mom's cookies didn't fill the air like it always did. He drove into the kitchen and saw a shape lying on the floor, but couldn't identify it because it was too dark. Boost flicked on the lights and gasped in horror. His mom was lying on the ground, lifeless, and around her metal body was oil, and lots of it. Boost stared at her without doing anything, as if he were frozen. Eventually, he reached for his cell phone and called 9-1-1.

The police came and removed her dead body from the apartment. Boost watched as they took her away and all he could do was start to cry. A police car tapped him on his side to get his attention.

"Now listen boy. You got a father?" Boost shook his head no. "Grandparents, aunts, uncles?" Boost shook his head no again. The police car was stunned to hear this. "Well, I guess I have no choice then…."

"NO!" yelled Boost. "NO NO NO!!! I'm NOT GOING TO AN ORPHANAGE NO!!!" He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Boost took off down the road in blind fury and found an alleyway. He hid behind a dumpster and sobbed and didn't come out from behind it till the next morning.

When he woke up the next morning, Boost felt awful. He felt as if his heart was ripped out and his body thrown into a ditch. Why did his mom have to kill herself? Why? He drove out of the alleyway and back towards his apartment. He broke the door down, since it was locked, and he drove into his room and picked up his stuff. Before he drove out of the apartment, he stopped in his mom's room. He looked through some of her stuff, but found nothing that was worth taking with him. Then, something caught his eye. It was a small little carousel horse that sat on her dresser that Boost's dad gave her when they got married. Boost picked it up and took it with him. He drove out of the apartment and gave it one last glance and after that, he never saw it again.

Boost drove down the highway, hoping that one of his gang members would take him in. He eventually arrived to one of his friend's houses and rang the doorbell. A blue Barracuda opened the door and smiled. It was Snot Rod's mother. "Hiya there Boost! What can I do yah for?" she asked him.

"I need to see Snot Rod," Boost replied in a cold voice. Snot Rod's mother was surprised at his tone and she didn't have the courage to ask what was wrong with him. She let Boost inside and he went straight to Snot Rod's room. Snot Rod was there, on his bed reading his drag racing magazines. "Snot Rod…" Boost said to get his attention. Snot Rod turned around.

"Boost? What are you doing here?" Snot Rod asked. Boost didn't reply to his question. Instead, he opened his doors and all his belongings tumbled onto his floor. Snot Rod got angry at this. "I just cleaned my floor today and now you…."

"Can I move in with you?" Boost asked, interrupting him. Snot Rod looked clueless.

"Why? You have your…" Snot Rod began.

"She commit suicide yesterday and I have nowhere else to go," Boost interrupted again. Snot Rod was shocked. "I know your gonna ask what happened, right?" Snot Rod nodded. "She was in the kitchen and decided to stab herself with one on the kitchen knives. I don't know what was bothering her; she's seemed O.K for the past couple of weeks now. But uhh…I don't know." Boost looked towards the ground.

"Oh Boost, I'll let you stay here. I'll ask my mom. You can get settled if you want. Take my sister Raven's bed since she's away at college now," Snot Rod said quickly as he drove out of his room. Boost began to unload his stuff and putting it in drawers. Soon enough while unloading, he picked up the carousel horse. It was white and wore roses around its neck and some on its bridle. A little pink saddle sat on its withers and a huge, olive green blanket sat under it. Its hooves, mane, and tail were all gold and it had its head cocked in a funny way, as if it was meant to be looking at him. Boost smiled and placed it on top of the drawer, where he thought it belonged. Soon enough, Snot Rod burst through the doors.

"She says you can stay!" Snot Rod yelled with excitement. Boost gave a cool smile. Maybe things were going to work out after all.

…Or will they?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The next day, Boost and Snot Rod drove into Spoilerville to meet up with Wingo and DJ. They normally met up at a Sunoco station where they would always hang out and drink some oil together. When the two got there, Wingo and DJ were already waiting there for them. DJ was playing his music and Wingo was drinking his daily high-octane oil. When the two saw Boost and Snot Rod, they waved.

"So, what we doing today?" DJ asked as the two cars drove up to him.

"Yeah, are we gonna go steal some stuff? Break into buildings? Terrorize other cars on the road? Man I love that one!" Wingo said excitedly. DJ, Wingo, and Snot Rod turned to Boost for an answer. The wounded leader just looked away. DJ and Wingo, who were not aware what happened to him, gave him strange looks. Boost looked back at them and sighed.

"We stay here today and just hang out," Boost replied. The others were shocked. Boost never wanted to just "hang out". He would at least want to go for a drive and terrorize others, but not this.

"What is wrong with you man?" DJ asked in a rather outraged tone. "What about going out for a drive or something at least? Were just gonna sit here and do NOTHING?!"

"I don't feel like doing anything today so leave me alone!" Boost yelled and turned around so that his backside was facing DJ's face. DJ's started to fill up rage. His cheeks began to turn red and he had on the evilest face. He was about to shout something until Snot Rod came up to him and stopped him.

"Get off him DJ. Something really bad happened to Boost so just let him be," Snot Rod said in a soft tone.

"Why, what happened to him that's so bad?" Wingo asked from behind DJ. Snot Rod looked over to Boost who was still turned around. He wasn't sure if he should say it or if Boost should. He drove up to Boost to ask if he should say it. Boost simply nodded and didn't even look at Snot Rod. Snot Rod drove back to Wingo and DJ.

"Boost's mom killed herself and Boost has no other family members to go to so he is living with me now," Snot Rod said quickly to get it over with. Wingo and DJ looked over to the now broken Boost. Now DJ felt really bad for yelling at him and he let out a sigh.

"Sorry man. We can just chill today, that's cool wit us, O.K? We can do our other stuff when you feel better," DJ said softly and smiled. Boost slowly turned back around to his gang. All of them gave him soft and sympathetic smiles. Boost gave a slight smile and was glad his friends cared. Wingo called over a waitress and ordered everyone some oil and they spent the rest of the day hanging out.

Snot Rod and Boost were driving down the highway, back to Drag City. They rode along quietly until Boost spoke up.

"I need to stop somewhere in Drag City. You can go home if yah want Snots," Boost told him. Snot Rod nodded and when they got off at their exit, Boost went one way and Snot Rod went the other.

When he got home, Snot Rod was a little tired and not paying attention to the things surrounding him fully. He slowly drove into his room, closed the door, and turned on the radio. A really good song was playing and had a pumped up beat. Snot Rod began dancing to it and wasn't quite aware where he was swinging his backend. He felt that he hit something, but he didn't know what it was since he had no rear-view mirrors. He heard something break on the ground and he quickly stopped dancing. He turned around to where he heard the crash and he was about to kill himself for what he did. There was Boost's carousel horse lying on the floor, except it was smashed to bits. Snot Rod didn't know what to do, but he had no time to think. He heard the door to his room slowly open and there was Boost. Boost seemed fine now, until he saw Snot Rod's frightened face.

"What's wrong wit you?" Boost asked. Snot Rod didn't move. His mouth was gapping open and his eyes were very wide and seemed to have his eyes glued to Boost. Boost gave him a doubtful look and began to drive into the room. He stopped when he heard something crunch under his right tire. He picked it up, looked under it, and froze. Now the carousel horse looked even worse than it did before, since it was broken into even smaller pieces. He looked at Snot Rod, who was cowered in the corner of his room.

"You did this?!" Boost asked angrily.

"Sorry Boost I knocked into the dresser and it fell!! I didn't mean to break it!!!" Snot Rod said quickly as he tried to hide himself under his small front tires. Boost looked back at the horse and then back at Snot Rod. Tears began to build up in his eyes as he pushed Snot Rod out of his own room and closed the door on him. Snot Rod really felt bad now. He had destroyed the only real thing that Boost had left of his mother.


End file.
